PMD:Rose Quarts Rescue Team
by Dewottfan321
Summary: Steven gets chosen by Diancei to rescue the pokémon world he'll meet friends and enemies in this unfamiliar world so cya peeps in the story (rating for violence and themes)
1. Chapter 0 prologue

Me:"this will be a nice crossover I'm also trying to right the time cya peeps at the end of the stor

Stevan's pov

5:00 am

I woke from my sleep and noticed a faint glow from the temple door I got out of my bed and slowly walked toward it my gem reacted to the door and it opened I walked in slowly the door closed behind me I looked around seeing instead of clouds I saw a rainbow void "hello" I heard a mysterious voice I looked and I saw a creature about halve my size it looked as if it was made of stone and crystal pink crystal to be exact "uh hello" I responded back "I am Diancie" it responded back I looked at it confused it looked as if it could be a gem creature but it could talk "I'll cut to the chase ok I need you to save my world" I looked at her with a blank expression...

Hall Of Legend no one's pov

5:05 am

"Is Diancie kidding us he is just a child how can he save us!" Yelled a ticked off Dialga "you must have faith in your sister Dialga" said Arceus all the other legendary pokémon were whispering to each other about Diancie's choice of hero "I believe she made the right choice" Cresselia said as faithful in her sister as ever "but look at how young he is even younger then the first time we needed a hero from the human world" said Darkrai as unfaithful in his sister as ever...

In the temple Steven's pov

5:06 am

"Uhhh?" I said in a questioning voice "please I believe you are the hero our world has been waiting for. Will you please rescue our world?" She asked with pleading eyes "why me?" I asked "because I've seen what you are capable of and your soul is pure" I blushed from all of the praise "I will help your world Diancie" I said "thank you I'll send you there know" she glowed and I teleported somewhere

? Pov

5:09 am

I was working in my garden and I saw something it looked like a comet it was pink and it landed in little woods

Little Woods Steven's pov

5:09 am

I looked as the earth came closer and closer so I activated my bubble shield and it made a huge crater I coughed a little bit I tried to get to my feet but when I got I fell on my face I looked at my hands but they were covered in hot pink fur and they were paws I looked in a nearby puddle I was a creature who was covered in hot pink fur and had big floppy ears I looked somewhat cat like but my fur was somewhat curled my gem was still there but it was on my head and there was a light pink star on my chest (au:"I decided Steven will be an espeon because I wanted something that was a mammal and had a gem and espeon fits the bill so Steven is an espeon with hot pink fur instead of light pink so it was the color of his clothes and a light pink star where his yellow star was an slightly curled fur for detailing his human self and instead of a red gem it's his usual rose quarts color") I looked around Diancie did teleport me somewhere so I walked around I saw a town in the distance "town here I come!" I yelled while I dramatically punched the air...

Me:"yeah the intro chapter of PMD:Rose Quarts Rescue Team"


	2. Chapter 1 emotional break down

Me:"time for the first official chapter of PMD:Rose Quarts Rescue Team special shout out to Blueblade0007 for being my first fallower"

Steven's pov Little Woods Entrance

5:46 am

I was walking toward a gate when all of a sudden bang I was just ran over by a brown ball of fur then I heard footsteps coming closer I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes behind a pair of glasses "uh hello sir are you ok?" She asked "yea... Wait did you just call me sir?" I asked "oh sorry I didn't notice you weren't an adult" she said as as I got to my feet then realized I was a creature meant to walk on four legs and I fell on my face she giggled as I got on my legs again then this strange urge came over me telling me to lick my fore paw and brush myself off I shrugged it off but then I just found myself doing it "have you noticed a meteor falling from the sky perhaps?" She asked me then I noticed the satchel filled with books "can I just tell her I fell from the sky?" I thought out loud she noticed "what do you mean YOU fell from the sky?" She asked squinting at me 'oh no what have I got myself into?' I thought to myself "just a bit of a training exercise" I said with a false grin "nervous body language sweaty paws" she said tapping my paw "pupils moving to the bottom left when your talking that means your... Lying" she said 'man she's good at this' I thought to myself she studied me closely "you are oddly colored for a espeon even your gemstone is mis-colored" she said squinting at it then all of a sudden my tail went up in the air looking behind whoever she was I saw a giant red and white bug with a yellow horn I ran behind her and my gem created my shield in front of my head it hit the shield it hit the shield a few times before I knocked it out with a thrust of my shield then my shield disappeared into sparkles I turned around proud of what I did seeing the creature with a shocked face I waved my front paw in her face to see if she would react she didn't do anything I awkwardly shuffled away before I walked away she grabbed my shoulders and said "WHAT WAS THAT!?" She asked while shaking me "..." I was silent not answering "tell me what it was now" she said sternly "..." I was still silent "fine don't tell me" she said dropping me on the ground "that hurt... If you really want to know don't be like that" I said that spiked her interest "fine... Please tell me what it was?" She asked "it was my gem powers I'm from another dimension where there's a planet called Earth and there are humans and my species gems... Well I'm part gem part human actually" I said she was holding a pencil struggling to wright down what I said "what's your name? This isn't a proper introduction" I asked "yah it's Grace" "I'm Steven Quarts Universe pleased to meet you Grace" I said while bowing an I was walking away to the town

Grace's pov Little Woods Entrance

6:00

I watched the young espeon named Steven he was far from earshot "hmm Universe... I like the sound of that" I said to myself because Steven wasn't cute he was drop-dead handsome and his coloration one word to describe it as it's unique I fantasized me and him alone on a mountain at sunset looking into each others eyes his dreamy brown eyes I bet if you looked in them for long you would get lost in them "wow I've never felt like this about anyone...face it Grace he's probably way out of your league anyway you've never even been that close to a guy before" my eyes started welling up in tears "you'll probably end up alone and desperate for someone that isn't your family to love you you'll just end up alone and miserable" I wrote down these words in bold on my note pad

I

WILL

NEVER

BE

LOVED

I wrote them over and over each time filling up one page until I had one left I put a sketch of Steven and me together and wrote in bold letters NEVER HAPPENING

I sat there crying my eyes out puddles of my tears stained my fur but I didn't know that someone was watching "hello are you ok?" I heard a male voice I turned around a zoroark "what do you want?" I asked "to help you with your problem" he said looking at the sketch of Steven and me "how can you help?" I asked "all I need is a special favor of you" "no" I answered so he walked away I looked at the sketch and saw the bold print say

NEVER HAPPENING

I laid back down and cried myself to sleep

Steven's pov Eve Town Entrance

6:23 am

I looked at a sign "Eve Town a place were your welcome" I read I walked around getting looks from other creatures there was one place that stood out it had one giant white wall grass and a black creature with yellow rings lying down talking to younger creatures that look a lot like Grace I went over there to see if I could find something but I realized my sleep was interrupted by Diancie I looked around and saw a boardwalk and beach I went on the sand to get some rest I closed my eyes and went to sleep

Eve Town Elder's pov (Ronald's pov)

Eve Town 6:30 am

'Why has she not come back yet' I thought to myself because my daughter Grace has not come home yet "honey I'm going to go look for Grace be back soon" I said I went to Little Forest's entrance and I found her her silky coat stained with tears I looked at her notepad and saw a sketch of her and a espeon with curly fur and a star on his chest I put the pencil on my ear and the notepad between me and my arm I picked up Grace in my mouth and carried her home when we got there I put her in her bed and put her notepad and pencil on her shelf and I noticed the letters in bold

NEVER HAPPENING I looked at my daughter she was depressed really depressed I went to my wife "Roberta come here please" she came here "yes Robert?" "I think our little girl is depressed" I grabbed the notepad and showed it to Roberta she looked at it "oh she's depressed about a boy... By how she acts you would think that's the last thing she would be depressed about"

Me:"eevee in depression Steven trying to get used to his lifestyle as a espeon cya-"

Grace:"please review follow and like to help cheer me up (sniff)"

Me:"yah so cya peeps next chapter


	3. Chapter 2 what the heck is going on

Me:"hello my peeps how's it going so when we left off Grace cried her eyes out because she thinks that she will never be loved and Steven is trying to adjust to his life as an espeon he has no idea female pokémon are eyeing him before him and Grace actually get together he's going to get kissed so much he'll make pop stars look invisible (took that joke from PlasmaShinx997) so see you peeps at the end of the chapter"

Steven:"wait what!?"

Me:"get in the pokémon dimension now! (kicks Steven into a portal to the pokémon dimension)

Hall Of Legends Diancie's pov

12:00 pm

I looked threw the viewing pool of water looking at Steven sleeping "what ya being a creep for?" Cresselia asked looking at her sister "what you talking about?" "your watching your hero sleep that means your a creep" Cresselia said "I'm trying to get into his dream" as soon as I said that Cresselia sent me to Steven's dreams

Steven's dreamscape Diancie's pov

I was teleported to Steven's dreams there Steven was with his family as a human I looked at the touching moment and floated over "Diancie what are you doing here?" He asked "I came to tell you that you need to join Rhyperior's exploration guild so he can train you to become a fighter" "that sounds cool Diancie!" Steven said with stars in his eyes I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left "cya!" I said before I left

Hall Of Legends Diancie's pov

12:20 pm

I arrived to Cresselia,Victini,Celibi,and Kyogre all my sisters except Manaphy they all had smirks on there faces I turned around to see Manaphy saying "come here Steven our hero lets kiss and hold hands" Manaphy was mocking me about giving Steven a peck on the cheek "you guys aren't going to let me live this down... Are you?" I asked they all shook there heads no and I face-palmed and floated to my room

Eve Town Steven's pov

12:23 pm

I looked around it was evening "Rhyperior's exploration guild?" I asked myself "to bad you won't live to get there" I heard a voice I saw a fox man it was black with a pony-tail and red streaks threw his fur "shadow claw!" He yelled

Eve Town Grace's pov

12:21

I woke up and started my walk to the beach "shadow claw!" I saw Steven being attacked by the zoroark that tried to help me I ran and I took the attack for Steven

Eve Town Steven's pov

12:25 pm

I watched as Grace was attacked she shrieked in pain then I snapped my gem glowed my whole body glowed I changed into a humanoid with hot pink fur and shorts and my gem grew and moved to my stomach then hot pink knight armor was on me I took out my mom's sword and my shield "blazing strike!" I yelled the sword incased in hot pink flames and I attacked him with the burning sword he stumbled backward "shield thrust" I attacked him I was holding the sword at his neck "leave... Now!" I yelled at him he scurries away and I turn back to the normal hot pink creature I ran to Grace "Grace" "uhh" she was in pain "please let me be a healer still" I say as I lick my paw I rubbed it on her she sparkled a little her breathing became steady as she got up I hugged her "why did you save me?" I asked "because I lo- I mean because we're friends" "ok... Do you know how much you worried me?" I said little tears welling up in my eyes we were still in each others embrace "are you ok Grace?" "Yes" she answered as I let go of her I gave her a warm smile I got up but my front left leg was limping "are you ok Steven?" Grace asked I shook my head yes but she was to smart to fall for that "put your paw around me" she said I did it I growled because moving that leg hurt bad we walked to what I assumed was the elder's house we walked in "ok lay down I'll get you some ice" Grace said as she was laying me on the floor I looked around seeing pictures of the elder and a creature that was red and brown in a wedding dress (au:"a flareon") I assumed was his wife Grace walked back in from the kitchen with an ice pack she carefully put it on my paw as she was something caught my eye there was a picture of the elder Grace the elder's wife and a giant black creature with orange plating and a horn "oh your wondering who he is?" Grace asked "yes" "I call him uncle Rhyperior he is the leader of the Rhyperior exploration guild" my eyes open of excitement "I need to go there" I said "how do you even know what it is if your from another dimension" "I never told you why I was here well one night in my dimension I saw a glow from the door and I went in and found Diancie she asked me to come here to save it from an evil and I accepted and eventually I made it to this point in time" I told her the story "so Diancie told you to go to Rhyperior's exploration guild?" She asked I nodded yes "we wait for my parents to get back and for your wound to heal no way we'll pass the test with a handicapped team member" "team you mean your going to?" "Yes of course" "ok... But don't get me worried like that again" I told her with a serious expression because to me friends come first I come last I sat there thinking in silence 'what was that form?' then the sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts "Grace who's that?" Asked the elder looking at me no one else seeing me 'he might misunderstand the situation' I thought I began to get nervous bullets of sweat falling off my face my body started glowing and just like that I was gone all of a sudden I was outside the house just like that but as I looked down I noticed I was a few feet from the ground and I fell to my face I walked backward slowly then ran like my life depended on it "that was to close for comfort" I said to myself "ouch" I said as pain in my leg spiked

Eve Town Grace's pov

1:00 pm

I looked nervously at my dad as he was waiting for an answer seeing that the person in question teleported to who knows where "who was that boy?" He asked with an impatient look on his face "just a friend" I answered he looked at me squinting his eyes and walked away I sighed of relief as I walked out the door "where'd he go?" I asked myself I saw his foot prints in the dirt path I fallowed them and found him at the beach "Steven" "five more minutes" he said in his sleep "Steven get up!" I said while pushing him he got up and noticed his hurt paw covered in something sparkling "what is it?" He asked while stretching out "come on we'll clear up what happened with my dad and then we'll go to the guild" he fallowed me to my house as we walked in I saw my mom on the couch "hi mom" I said "hi Grace" she looked at me and Steven then my eyes widened for the most embarrassing moment in my life she walked up to me and Steven and studied Steven closely "Grace...I approve" "wait wait wait... Exactly what's going on here?" Asked Steven looking fairly embarrassed himself "MOM IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" I screamed she flinched surprised at me for screaming "ok ok" she said walking back to the couch I face-palmed and Steven sweat dropped as my dad came from the kitchen looking at Steven and Steven looked like he could've split in half then and there "hello Grace... Mystery boy" he said Steven looked as if he were my dads prey and he was inside the den of his predator but Steven closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked calm as ever most boy in his position probably would've been scared stiff my dad reached his arm out and Steven excepted it as a symbol of peace and they shook hands "I'm impressed with your self confidence most young men older then you in that position couldn't even handle my glare" my dad said chuckling I even remember those seven young men that asked my older sisters out and they ran away screaming like a bunch of little girls "I would just like to clear up what happened earlier" said Steven "yes that can be forgotten" I was surprised my dad was usually only forgiving to family "dad?" I asked "yes Grace?" "Me and Steven were making plans to join the exploration guild... So can we join?" "The exploration guild... Well you can go... Tomorrow" "thanks dad" I said so excited "thank you sir" Steven said bowing "cya tomorrow" he said and he teleported away

Steven's house no one's pov

2:00 pm

Pearl was crying her eyes out because her baby went missing no one has seen Steven (in this dimension) since yesterday all three of the gems were in Steven's room all clearly sad even garnet was holding onto a picture of her and Steven crying "first Rose and now Steven!" Screamed Pearl Connie,Greg,Sadie,Buck Dewey,Sour Cream,the Pizza family,the Fryman brothers,and even Lars walked into the house all wearing black clothing and all sad came for Steven's service Greg walked in front of them "Steven was a lot to everybody in Beach City a friend someone to talk to when you felt sad he especially was the glue that held this town together Steven would want us to move on without him that's what he would've wanted" and he walked to a pedestal that said

Steven

Quarts

Universe

2004-2015

He put a picture of Steven on it and some hot pink candles and a stuffed lion that he had as a baby Lion walked from a corner he was tearing up because he knew Steven was gone "roaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" He tried his best to howl up in the air Connie put a picture of her and Steven on the pedestal everyone put something on the pedestal until Lars was the only one left he put a note on it that said

I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you you were always just trying to cheer me up or be my friend truth is I was always jealous of you you were friends with everyone I'm so sorry I just hope you can forgive me

-Sincerely Lars

As he walk out of the house Greg grabbed him by the shoulder "thank you all for caring (sniff) enough about my son to (sniff) come here" he said to everyone

Eve Town Steven's pov

8:25 am

I awoke from my slumber once I looked at the sun I felt relaxed and powerful at the same time I stretched out noticing it was somewhat early I decided to train I summoned my shield "maybe I can learn how to use the abilities I've seen these creatures use" so I focused my mind and closed my eyes at 8:47 I opened my eyes and they were blue then "confusion" I said as I lift up a stone with my mind "so cool" I said with stars in my eyes I focused and threw the stone a mile into the ocean "super cool" I said then I felt as if someone was watching I looked around I didn't see anyone until I looked under the boardwalk and saw two creatures one was blue with frills and yellow in its ears the other was mainly a bluish whitish and had a few blue parts (vaporeon & glaceon) "who's there?" I asked they walked out slowly as I walked toward them slowly when we were only a few feet away from each other I sat there watching to see what they would do "what were you two doing under there?" There was no answer but they both looked away from me and blushed I took a full step back it was really awkward I slowly shuffled away but they kept fallowing and I took my last resort and tried to teleport but I wasn't focused enough they came a few inches away I could feel there breath it was so cold "what do you want with me?" I asked they got so close and didn't say anything first the whitish bluish one started to push her forehead on mine as soon as we made physical contact a chill went down my spine she closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against mine I felt so cold so very cold she took her lips from mine I laid on the ground shivering I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to use confusion or at least teleport away but I was to cold to try and focus to do anything "someone anyone h-h-help m-m-me" I said but I was to cold to yell then the creature grabbed me and put me up against the boardwalk and the one that was blue came over "how you doing hot stuff?" Then that one sentence told me what was going on one thing was the cause of this I knew as the blue one pressed her lips against mine this one was more violent she pushed me against the pole supporting the boardwalk then pinned me to the sand I put my hind legs up trying to kick her off she got off and gasped for air "no please no more" I pleaded she licked her lips with satisfaction then she whispered in my ear "we'll let you go for now but be aware we will be watching and when you least expect it we'll come back for seconds" I gulped after she said the last part she and the other one left I tried to get up I slowly walked toward the elders house but once I got to there dirt path I started breathing slowly and I blacked out

Eve Town Grace's pov

9:00 am

I was waiting for Steven on the couch I got sick of waiting so I went to the door I opened it I saw Steven on the ground shivering barely breathing I grabbed him by the front legs and dragged him inside and put layers of blankets on him "how did this happen?" I asked myself he was so pale "Steven are you ok?" I asked as I pushed him I walked over to my room and found my older sister a sylveon reading my... Diary! "What on earth!?" I yelled she was on the page from yesterday the whole page about Steven and how he made my heart flutter I heard her read " Universe I really liked the sound of that Steven Quarts Universe oh how you make my knees wiggle and my heart flutter your coloration is so amazi-" she was cut off by me tackling her to the the ground "why are you in here!?" I yelled "oh sister your in love!" I was bewildered she would usually make fun of me for writing something in my diary now she sounded proud of me "yah so?" "Oh sister it feels like only yesterday I saw you hatch from your egg" I looked away flustered my sister found out about my 'LITTLE' crush on an espeon named Steven Quarts Universe "yeh I'm in love with someone so what?" "Did you tell him?" "No" I answered "here's some advice do something that will impress him" "hmm... Impress him what can I do that will impress him?" I asked myself

Eve Tow Steven's pov

9:34 am

"Uhh" I looked around and I was in Grace's house covered in blankets I got out of my fluffy prison and looked around no one was there "Grace someone anyone there?" I asked no one was there "Steven?" I heard "Grace you there?" I asked she was there "uhh Grace there's something different here"...

Me:"this took me hours to wright so I hope you like it this and my other stories are going to be on hiatus for a while so cya peeps!"


End file.
